


Fractured

by Twugan (orphan_account)



Series: Komaeda’s Game Of Life And Death [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 3rd person, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Gay Hinata Hajime, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime Swears, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im also failing classes, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strippers & Strip Clubs, femboy Komaeda Nagito, ill update the tags as I update the story, komaeda is sad, so this is just a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Twugan
Summary: There is brief mention of other characters, I didn’t add them to character page.THERE IS ALOT OF THINGS THAT CAN BE TRIGGERING, PLEASE READ THE TAGS.I refer to characters with their last names. Thank you and please enjoy 🖤(Also! This is not the only chapter, I don’t know how to change it sooo, don’t fret!)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Komaeda’s Game Of Life And Death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144694
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Fractured

**Author's Note:**

> There is brief mention of other characters, I didn’t add them to character page.  
> THERE IS ALOT OF THINGS THAT CAN BE TRIGGERING, PLEASE READ THE TAGS.
> 
> I refer to characters with their last names. Thank you and please enjoy 🖤
> 
> (Also! This is not the only chapter, I don’t know how to change it sooo, don’t fret!)

Komaedas eyes fluttered open.

His pillow was covered in dried saliva.

It’s not surprising to him though, he did cry for hours last night.

After gathering the energy to move, he sat up on his bed.

The bright sunshine hitting his foggy green eyes.

Komaeda yawned and stood up from his bed.

Komaeda still didn’t have much energy but he still has places to go today.

Komaeda let out a sad sigh as he headed down the stairs. On his way to the kitchen, his roommate, Nanami was sleeping on the couch. The TV had some sort of cartoon game on it, and she was still holding the controller. “Oh chiaki…”, Komaeda whispered, Pulling a blanket over her body. Komaeda then walked to the kitchen, not to get food, but to get an energy drink. His stomach never agreed with him eating food this early in the morning. As soon as his lips hit the can, Nanami’s alarm went off. The snoring sound immediately stopped. Nanami sat up, rubbing her eyes and stretching. She then looked over at Komaeda and softly smiled, “Good morning, Nagito.”. “Ah, good morning Chiaki!”, Komaeda responded, waving and smiling back. 

Nanami stood up and walked into the kitchen, looked at Komaeda and said “Nagito, you aren’t eating again?” , she put her hand on his shoulder. Komaeda couldn’t look at her in the eyes. “Nagito.”, she said, looking him in the eyes. “I-I’m not exactly hungry.”, Komaeda whispered. She put her hand down and went to the refrigerator. “Nagito, I’m gonna make you something and you better eat it”, Nanami said, pulling ingredients from out of the refrigerator. “Yes ma’am”, Komaeda sighed, sitting down at their table. 

“Alright, Nagito!” Nanami said, walking over to Komaeda,”Your delicious and highly nutritious meal!” On the plate were 3 pieces of bacon, eggs and a cream cheese bagel. Komaeda started clapping, “Thank you Chiaki! This smells wonderful!”. Nanami curtsied and headed upstairs. Komaeda picked up his fork and started eating. “This is such an amazing meal!”, Komaeda thought to himself. He ate slowly, so he was there for a while. After finishing the meal Nanami made for him, he placed his dish in the sink and headed upstairs. Komaeda went towards his room and went to get ready for school. 

After Komaeda had finished getting dressed,he stared into the mirror. His hair was messy and he didn’t have any makeup on. He always needed help with his hair and makeup, Even he could acknowledge he was terrible at beauty stuffs. “Chiaki!”, Komaeda called. Nanami came into the room and asked, “Need help with your makeup and hair?”. Nanami put her hand on her hip and smirked. “How’d you know?”, Komaeda asked, genuinely. Nanami giggled and stated, “Nagito! You always need help with this type of stuff!”. Nanami sat down and gestured for Nagito to sit down on the floor. Nanami put his hair into a half-up half-down ponytail and did his eyeliner. 

“Soooo, do you like it?” Nanami asked. Komaeda stood up and looked in the mirror. “Oh.”, Komaeda spoke, in complete awe, “This is amazing! I’ve never felt this pretty before!”. “Oh Nagito, you’re always pretty!”,Nanami said. “That’s so sweet, Chiaki..”, Komaeda said, wrapping his arms around Nanami, nearly crying. Nanami eventually broke the hug. “Nagito, we should probably get going”, Nanami said, grabbing his hand and leading him downstairs. Komaeda chuckled and followed behind her. They then began their walk to school.

On their way to school, They crossed paths with a girl, she hand jagged purple hair and wore a lot of bandaids. “Ah! Hello, you’re new, right?”, Komaeda said, putting out his hand for her to shake. “No, no, no Nagito! This is Mikan, remember?”, Nanami said, putting his hand to his side. “I-I’m s-sorry!”, Tsumiki cried, bowing down to Nanami and Komaeda. Komaeda put his hands around Tsumiki’s and said, “wow! My apologies Mikan!”. Tsumiki couldn’t stop herself from getting flustered. Finally Nagito let go of Tsumiki's hands. The three sat in silence for a while. “..Well, Nagito, if you don’t mind, I’m gonna walk with Mikan to make sure she’s alright”, Nanami said, grabbing Tsumiki's hand. “Of course it’s alright! Mikan can be a little clumsy, it’s only fair for a person like you to accompany her!”, Komaeda said, forcing a smile and waving goodbye to them. Nanami waved back, for Tsumiki and herself.

“So, I’m alone now.”, Komaeda said, wistfully, “hurray.” As he was just about to cross the street, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Komaeda didn’t turn around immediately, instead, he spoke. “Hm? Do you need something?”, Komaeda said, trying to keep his calm and strict aura. Komaeda then heard laughing, well, more like, snickering. “Chill out, Nagi”, A boys’ voice said, “it’s Hajime and Izuru~” Hajime teased, putting emphasis on the U. Komaeda felt a shock go through his body. The boys then walked in front of Komaeda and looked him up and down. “Mm”, he heard Kamukura groan. Hinata walked towards Komaeda, bit his ear and whispered, “Before 2nd period, meet us behind the school, okay darling?”. Komaeda stepped back from Hinata and yelled, “what the hell? No!”. Hinata laughed and grabbed Komaeda by his hair, “You wouldn’t want Chiaki to be hurt, would you?”. Komaeda couldn’t stop himself from crying. It was quiet crying. Komaeda didn’t want Nanami to get hurt. She was the only person who truly and pure heartedly loved him.

Hinata let go of komaeda's hair and pushed him to the ground. “You’ll be there, BEFORE the second period.”, Hinata said. Kamukura then put his foot on Komaeda’s stomach. “Can’t wait to feel you, Nagito”, Kamukura said, pressing his foot down a little harder on Komaedas stomach. Komaeda nodded yes and looked away from Kamukuras eyes, his red, sharp, soul piercing eyes. Kamukura took his foot off of komaedas stomach and scruffed it on the sidewalk. Hinata laughed before turning around and walking away with Kamukura.

“Shit..”, Komaeda cursed, trying to stand up. “You shouldn’t be crying.”, Komaeda sighed, dusting off his clothes and putting his hair into a ponytail again. “Before the second period”, Komaeda repeated to himself in his head. He didn’t want this but he didn’t want Nanami to get hurt, either. Komaeda wiped his tears and began heading to his first class of the day.


End file.
